


You Take Me For a White Girl?

by Coppercurls



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, I just want Caitlin Farmer to be Latina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppercurls/pseuds/Coppercurls
Summary: Caitlin, Tango, and Whiskey are all Hispanic and it is beautiful





	You Take Me For a White Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> If the dialogue is in ~these~ they're speaking Spanish. I can't speak Spanish, so I apologize for my attempts to.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, the amazing Ngozi does  
> Hope you enjoy!

If there was one sight Caitlin Farmer knew she’d never get sick of, it was Chris Chow’s lightly drooling face in the morning. Caitlin smiled as she slipped out of bed, carefully tucking him back in before she went to the bathroom he and Lardo shared to take a quick shower.  
  
Re-entering Chowder’s room, Caitlin stole one of his sweatshirts and sat in his desk chair cross-legged, and began to mindlessly braid her hair into a solitary braid that hung down her back, listening to Chowder’s soft snores. She sat there a minute after she finished, hoping her boyfriend would wake up so they could go get breakfast, or even just coffee. After a couple too many minutes, Caitlin stood, stuck her phone into the waistband of her leggings, and wandered down the stairs to find the source of an unfamiliar, tantalizing smell.  
  
“Hey, Bitty,” she said, swinging through the kitchen door, “what’s cookin’?”  
  
Whiskey looked at her from where he stood at the stove, and waved at her with the spatula he had in hand. “I’m making eggs.”  
  
“No Bitty this morning?” Caitlin asked, glancing around the kitchen and only finding Tango sitting at the table.  
  
“He’ll be back soon!” Tango said. “I asked him to teach me to make pancakes, but he was out of flour, so he went to the store. He’s been gone a while, he should be back soon? Do you know how to make pancakes, Farmer?”  
  
“Not from scratch,” Caitlin said, smiling at him. “There enough eggs for me?” Whiskey nodded, not taking his eyes from the pan, pouring far more spices and vegetables into the pan for it to be just regular scrambled eggs.  
  
Silence fell on the three, and Caitlin turned her attention to her phone, pulling open her email. Oddly enough, after a moment, Whiskey started talking.  
  
~So, this class is about the evolution of early human biology, right? So, we’ve spent the past week talking about gorillas, and today the professor tells us she taught the animators of Tarzan gorilla anatomy. I hadn’t even realized gorillas were her specialty,~ Whiskey said, not taking his eyes off his eggs. Caitlin’s eyes widened slightly, because Whiskey had said all of that in Spanish, bringing out an accent in his voice that Caitlin hadn’t noticed before.  
  
~I wish my professors had interesting stories like that. They’re all so boring, almost like they don’t want us students to think they’re actually human,~ Tango responded, in the same language, before launching into a series of questions about Whiskey’s class. Caitlin tried to hide a smile as she fell into the cadence of Spanish. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed it since coming to Samwell.  
  
For a couple minutes, she just eavesdropped on their conversation absently, forcing herself not to laugh at their stories, and failing at stifling her laugh when their dialects didn’t match up, and they had to translate for one another. Soon, Whiskey plopped a plate of eggs mixed with peppers and cheese in front of her.  
  
“Cuidado, niña, la comida es picante,” Whiskey said, before paling and stuttering, “Sorry, Cait, I forgot…”  
  
“Me ves cara de gringa?” Caitlin smirked and contemplated her eggs, before standing to grab a glass of orange juice. When she turned back to the table, both Whiskey and Tango were staring at her in awe, eggs forgotten  
  
~You speak Spanish?~ Tango asked, eyes wide. ~Since when? How? Why didn’t you tell us?~  
  
Caitlin fell gracefully into her first language. ~Since always, I didn’t learn English until I had to go to school, and I was homeschooled until I was eight. And I didn’t know you guys spoke Spanish, or I would’ve told you.~  
  
~You’re Hispanic?~ Tango asked. ~Why haven’t we seen you at any of the Hispanic student meetings? That’s where I learned Whiskey’s Guatemalan!~  
  
~I was born in Mexico City, and if I miss speaking Spanish, I just call up my tía. Are you Latino too?~  
  
Tango shook his head quickly. ~Oh, no, I lived in Spain most of my life, I just decided to come back to America for college.~  
  
~That’s cool, dude,~ Caitlin said, and dug into her eggs, and found spices she was pretty sure the dining halls didn’t know existed. ~God, Whiskey, these are delicious.~  
  
~Thanks,~ Whiskey nodded at her, and began to eat his own eggs, no longer forgotten.  
  
~I should be thanking you, seriously.~  
  
~You were born in Mexico City?~ Tango asked her, leaning forward, as he always does when he goes into interrogation mode.  
  
~Yeah, and I lived there until I was seven, before moving up to Cali with my tía.~  
  
~That’s so cool, I’ve always wanted to go to Mexico. What’s the city like?~  
  
~Nuh uh, your turn to spill your life story. How long did you live in Spain?~  
  
~Oh!~ Tango said, seemingly surprised that she was asking him any questions. ~My parents and I have dual citizenship, so we moved back and forth most of my childhood, but we settled outside Burgos when I was thirteen.~  
  
~That’s awesome,~ Caitlin said, ~I’ve never left North America. What about you, Whiskey? You’re Guatemalan?~  
  
~Yeah, third generation immigrants. I’ve never left the U.S. though,~ Whiskey said.  
  
~You were raised bilingual, though? Both of you?~  
  
~Oh, God, it was such a hard time when I started school, I switched languages every third word,~ Tango said.  
  
~I didn’t talk much then,~ Whiskey said, ~So I didn’t have that problem.~  
  
Caitlin laughed. ~I can’t even imagine, I didn’t start learning English til I was seven and moved here.~  
  
“Now, I might just be sleep hallucinating,” Chowder said, walking across the room and sitting next to Caitlin, “but I’m pretty sure you’re not speaking English.”  
  
Caitlin laughed and accepted his kiss on her cheek. “Nope, I was just bonding with your taddies over our hispanic roots.”  
  
Chowder blinked slowly at Whiskey and Tango. “You speak Spanish?”  
  
“Yep!” Tango said. “Wait, do you speak Spanish?”  
  
Chowder laughed. “Not at all! I barely know enough Cantonese to talk to my grandparents.”  
  
Tango and Chowder kept chattering, with Chowder often stealing bites of eggs and peppers off of Caitlin’s plate. Caitlin let her head fall onto his shoulder and smiled.  
  
Bitty came bustling in a few minutes later, toting pounds of flour. “You would not believe what I had to go through to get this, I swear, some people just do not know how to handle themselves around baking ingredients,” Bitty started, and everyone’s attention stayed focusing on their pancake breakfast for quite a while. But in the future, Caitlin often found herself with Tango and Whiskey, just talking, and Caitlin finally felt like she was building a new home.

**Author's Note:**

> "Cuidado, niña, la comida es picante"= Careful, girl, the food is spicy  
> "Me ves cara de gringa?"= You take me for a white girl?  
> "tía"= aunt  
> Burgos= a town in North Spain  
> Also, I am a mess of a human and this is my first fanfiction I have written ever, so just, give me some feedback? Thanks guys, hope you liked it.  
> If you want a more in depth version of these character headcanons, hit me up on Tumblr at brain-patterns


End file.
